Bei Mir Bist Du Schön
by Zamelot
Summary: Everyday is a catwalk. Trust us from one head turner to another.


I'd really like to thank Slash from Guns N Roses for being one helluva random inspiration. Thought there's a one out of a bajillion chance that he's reading this. I wouldn't want him to anyway. Do me a favor and listen to the song Welcome to the Jungle as you (if you) read this.

As for the title: ...please let me explain, it means that you're the fairest in the land. -The Andrew Sisters. 

* * *

Bei Mir Bist Du Schön

_Greta Garbo, and Monroe; Deitrich and DiMaggio; Marlon Brando, Jimmy Dean; On the cover of a magazine; Grace Kelly; Harlow, Jean; Picture of a beauty queen; Gene Kelly, Fred Astaire; Ginger Rogers, dance on air; They had style, they had grace; Rita Hayworth gave good face; Lauren, Katherine, Lana too; Bette Davis, we love you._

-Vogue: Madonna

What with his fairly light brown skin, wide yet gently slopping nose, deep set brooding dark eyes, and full head of auburn brown dreadlocks, he was an easy head turner. No matter how many times he walked down that street to get to the store, he never failed to stop a woman in her tracks. In the beginning, he couldn't, for the life of him, figure out why they stopped and stared after him. He thought that perhaps he had some sort of physical deformity that they couldn't help but stop and stare. He had tried to appear friendly by looking about wide-eyed and smiling, but ceased when he realized how approachable that made him.

Soon after discovering the reason behind the halts and gazes, he settled for a poker face or a menacing or brooding expression. But that didn't end the giggling. He then learned to ignore it and let stare who wanted to stare.

It was on one of those rare sunny yet breezy days upon which he chose to go down to the store again to pick up a few items and perhaps a new CD. He was running low on soap and cologne and could use some deodorant as well as detergent.

The small bell on the door tinkled as he entered the cramped convenience store. He waved to the man behind the counter with his feet up and reading the local newspaper. He hurried around the store, setting what he couldn't carry onto the counter, then ducking back though the isles again. Finally, he stopped at the small rack of CDs set up.

He'd always been a fan of Bob Marley and the English Beat as well as Iron Maiden; especially after their performance at the Rock in Rio concert. But upon debating at exactly what sound he wanted to hear and wouldn't grow tired of too quickly, he was unsure. His hand lingered back and forth between The Best of Bob Marley and Iron Maiden's Rock in Rio for a few moments before he reached and grabbed Rock in Rio, knowing he'd regret it later if he didn't get it now. It wasn't something one could dance to, but it certainly helped blow off steam.

"That everytin', Eddy?" the man at the counter lower his feet and carefully folded his newspaper as Eddy came toward him.

"Yeah," he replied, pulling out his wallet.

The man quickly totaled up the prices and put all the items into a black plastic bag. "Thirty six, twenty eight," Eddy handed him a bill, took his change and then this leave. "Have a good one,"

Eddy nodded, the bell on the door tinkling again as he exited. Over time, Eddy learned to appreciate the stares he often received. When in a pleasant mood on a beautiful day, he also began to take the time to pause to meet the hopeful gaze of a star struck woman and grant them a dazzling smile.

The street was crowded that afternoon. People were everywhere; smiling, laughing, chatting, and not paying the slightest attention to what was going on around them. That suited him just fine. The more distractions there were, the less eyes there were on him.

Upon turning a street corner, which was less crowded, much to his distaste, he saw a young girl speed walking toward him. Looking at her face, Eddy assumed her to be no older than twelve or fourteen, but bodily wise, she could have been much older.

Her light brown, highlighted, shoulder length hair whipped about her mocha face in her haste and her golden eyes consistently darted back and forth from the side walk in front of her to him on her upcoming right.

Eddy smirked lightly. Judging by her outfit, she could have been one of the students at the nearby dance school. She was a pretty girl. Awkward for now, but she was sure to be a real head turner when she got older.

As they drew closer to one another, Eddy reached up for his sunglasses, which sat on his nose, and lowered them so she could meet his eyes. When she did, Eddy smiled down at her and offered her a wink. Dazzled by this sudden male attention, the girl stumbled on her feet slightly as she passed him by.

Eddy paused and turned around as she hurried away. The back of her shirt read 'Monteiro'. Discreatly as she could, she glanced at him over her shoulder. He smiled again. He could certainly see their futures somehow becoming intertwined. It was a prediction from one head turner to another.

Eddy chuckled aloud as she stumbled agin during her attempt at a strut. Or catwalk. They seemed the same to him.

Definatly a future head turner.

* * *

You've got two options now. You know what they are. Make me happy, or leave me hanging. But then again, anything's better than a broken nose. 


End file.
